Musim Semi, Musim Kelahiranku Luhan vers (Special Luhan Birthday)
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: Bunga yang pernah hyung kirimkan saat ulang tahunku Bunga Azaleas memiliki makna LEMBUT. Bunga ini sangat mewakili sifat hyung yang lembut, dari balik bunga ini hyung juga menyampaikan pesan yang berarti untukku 'tolong jaga dirimu untukku'
" **Musim Semi, Musim Kelahiranku version Lu Han"(Special Luhan Birthday)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Zhang Yi Xing**

 **Etc.**

 **Summary :**

Dan yang terakhir bunga Azaleas. Bunga yang pernah hyung kirimkan saat ulang tahunku Bunga Azaleas memiliki makna LEMBUT. Bunga ini sangat mewakili sifat hyung yang lembut, dari balik bunga ini hyung juga menyampaikan pesan yang berarti untukku 'tolong jaga dirimu untukku' dan sekarang bunga ini ku berikan untuk hyung agar hyung selalu mengingat pesanku 'tolong jaga diri hyung untukku'"

 **Baca ini, baca dulu yang Sehun Version biar paham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

18 April 2016

Luhan Prov

Berdiri di balkon menikmati panorama indah kota kelahiranku Beijing atau yang biasa disebut Negeri Tirai Bambu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Apalagi disaat sedang mempunyai jadwal seperti ini. rasanya jarang sekali aku memiliki waktu free. Aku menghela nafas berat sekaligus lelah, biasanya saat aku lelah seperti ini ada musim semiku yang datang menghampiriku, hanya untuk sekedar menggodaku, menggangguku, menjahiliku atau sebagainya tapi sekarang setiap kali aku merasa kelelahan tidak pernah lagi aku mendengar rengekan manja miliknya. Sekarang kami berdiri di panggung masing-masing, aku sendirian dan 'dia' bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Walaupun kita berjauhan terhalang oleh sebuah lautan, kau tetap akan menjadi adik yang paling ku sayang 'albino'.

Author prov

"Luhah"panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya yang menghampiri putra semata wayangnya yang berdiri di balkon.

"Mama, kapan mama masuk?"tanya Luhan, karena memang dia tidak mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka ataupun ketukan pintu. Yeoja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Mama' tadi tersenyum lembut ke arah putranya.

"Mama lihat kau melamun tadi, Lu. Ada apa? Apa kau merindukan'nya'?"

"Aku sangat merindukan dia Ma, tapi-"

"Mama tahu, Lu. Kalau memang kau ditakdirkan bertemu kembali dengannya, Mama yakin kau pasti akan bertemu kembali di tempat yang tak terduga seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mama ataupun kau bukankah tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata kau dan 'mereka' kembali bekerja sama di sebuah film disney 'Star Wars The Force Awakens'"

Namja yang bernama Luhan itu kembali teringat kontrak kerja dengan film disney dimana dia menjadi Duta Besar dari China tanpa terduga bertemu kembali dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Luhan tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu.

"Kalau memang kami kembali ditakdirkan bertemu aku yakin suatu hari nanti kami akan bertemu kembali"

Mama Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya itu. Dia tahu bagaimana dekatnya Luhan dengan adiknya itu hingga saat Luhan ingin berhenti pun harus Mamanya Luhan yang turun tangan untuk menenangkan namja berkulit seputih salju yang sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Dia harus menelpon namja albino itu dan mengatakan 'Apakah dia baik-baik saja, tanpa Luhannie disampingnya?' bukannya jawaban yang di dapat oleh Mamanya Luhan malahan suara handphone terjatuh yang didengarnya.

"Mama sangat merindukan 'albino' Lu"mendengar pernyataan Mamanya, Luhan berbalik mengarahkan tatapannya kepada yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Mama Luhan juga ikut menatap ke arah anak semata wayang yang sangat dicintainya dan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Bukan hanya kau yang menyayanginya, Lu. Mama juga sama sepertimu. Mama sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, memeluknya, ataupun sekedar mencubit pipi imutnya. Dia sudah Mama anggap seperti anak Mama sendiri, tapi Mama kesal, Lu"

"Kesal kenapa, Ma?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya karena memang dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Mamanya itu.

"Mama kesal saat nama namja itu di ubah ke dalam bahasa Mandarin, namanya tidak memakai marga 'Lu' tapi 'Wu'"

Luhan yang mendengar apa maksud kekesalan Mamanya itu tidak bisa menahan ketawanya, Luhan ketawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal membuat yeoja paruh baya itu tambah kesal. Luhan dan Mamanya memang seperti seorang teman jika sudah membicarakan tentang namja yang berada diseberang pulau sana.

"Astaga Ma, aku kira Mama kesal kenapa tahu-tahunya Cuma karena marganya yang berbeda dari kita"

"Aishh, kau menyebalkan Lu. Sudah cepat maksud kita makan siang bersama. Jangan terus-terusan memandangi musim semi di luar, musim seminya tidak akan kabur kemana-mana"ucap Mama Luhan setengah berteriak karena dia sudah berada di luar kamar Luhan. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Mamanya itu, sudah terbiasa buat Luhan melihat tingkah Mamanya yang seperti itu karena menurut Mamanya namja 'albino' itu memang anaknya atau adiknya Luhan karena memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Luhan.

"Musim semi adalah musim yang menyambut kita berdua saat kita lahir ke dunia. Apa kau mengingatnya?"gumam Luhan menatap sebentar ke arah luar sebelum meninggalkan balkon kamarnya menyusul Mamanya ke lantai bawah untuk menikmati makan siang.

Luhan dan orang tuanya sedang menikmati makan siang bersama-sama, hingga suara bel rumah mereka menginterupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga. Mamanya Luhan berdiri menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mama Luhan terkejut setelah melihat namja jakung yang sedang berdiri di depan rumah mereka.

"Lu, gege-mu datang"teriak Mama Luhan, tak berselang lama setelah Mama Luhan berteriak Luhan keluar. Bukannya terkejut dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, Luhan sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Mamanya siapa yang disebut 'gege' itu kalau bukan namja yang berasal dari Guangzhou. Terkadang Luhan merasa jengah sendiri saat Mamanya memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan 'gege' karena pada nyatanya Luhanlah yang lebih tua daripada dia, tapi Mamanya bilang Luhan lebih cocok menjadi adik saat bersamanya daripada kakak. Selain namja 'albino', Mama Luhan juga menganggap namja 'Dragon' itu anaknya. Karena juga memiliki kemiripan dengan Luhan.

"Ada apa, Yifan? Masuklah kami sedang makan siang"

"Ah~ Maaf mengganggu, Lu"

"Tak apa, nak. Masuklah kita makan siang bersama kau pasti belum makan siang"ajak Mama Luhan.

"Tak usah Ma, aku sudah makan siang kok"

"Oh gitu. Lu temanilah gegemu ini"

"Iya Ma"

Luhan dan Yifan duduk diruang tamu rumah Luhan, selama mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dari teman-teman mereka. Luhan dan Yifan sering bertemu, begitu juga dengan 'kunfu panda' itu.

"Ada apa Yifan?"

"Hanya ingin memberimu ini saja"ucap namja bernama Yifan atau lebih lengkapnya Wu Yi Fan yang memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna hijau atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kado.

"Apa ini Yifan? Ulang tahunku masih 2 hari lagi"

"Aku harus memberikannya sekarang Lu, satu minggu ke depan jadwalku sangat padat tidak sempat lagi untuk ke Beijing. Kau tahukan Guangzhou dengan Beijing itu tidak dekat"lirih Yifan. Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum manis.

"Aku mengerti Yifan, sudahlah tak apa yang penting sekarang kau sudah disini menemuiku di sela-sela kesibukanmu"

"Tapi aku ingin memberikan kado itu tepat di hari ulang tahunmu bukan kecepatan seperti ini"

"Mau tepat atau tidak itu tidak ada hubungannya Yifan, yang penting sekarang kita sudah berkumpul"

Hal inilah yang disukai Yifan dari namja berjuluk 'Little deer' itu, wajahnya yang kelihatan seperti seorang gadis remaja tetapi memiliki sikap dewasa dibaliknya. Tidak salah memang universitas di China mengikutkan dia untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajaran di Korea. Sikap dewasa, kecerdasannya dan kebaikhatiaannyalah yang menjadi cirinya, tapi terkadang Yifan bingung kenapa disaat bersama namja 'albino' itu, semua sikap Luhan berubah menjadi sangat manja.

"Lu"panggil Yifan, setelah terdiam beberapa saat yang hanya dijawab dengan deheman oleh Luhan. "Apa kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk namja 'albino' itu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kau masih bisa menghubunginya"Luhan yang tadi masih fokus untuk membuka kadonya dihentikannya sejenak kegiatannya itu hanya untuk menjawab perkataan Yifan.

"Yifan, kalau memang ada niat dihati untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah atau hanya sekedar ucapan itu pasti akan ada jalannya. Walaupun tidak secara langsung. Aku sudah bersama dia sejak trainee hingga debut dan menjadi artis papan atas, banyak kenangan dan suka duka yang kami miliki tidak mungkin aku melupakannya begitu saja. Apalagi hari ulang tahun sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan melupakannya, aku pasti akan tetap mencari cara untuk memberinya hadiah ataupun hanya sekedar mengucapkannya"

"Kalau dia tidak membalas ucapanmu bagaimana?"

Luhan terdiam. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yifan ditariknya dulu nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan Yifan, aku tulus memberinya. Kalaupun dia tidak mau menerima ataupun membalas aku tidak masalah, asalkan dia tahu kalau aku akan tetap mengingat 'Musim Semi' ku yang berada di Negeri Gingseng itu"

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Lu, kau memang seperti bunga Azaleas yang mekar di musim semi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu bunga Azaleas 'kan? Bunga yang memiliki arti kelembutan, begitulah dirimu Lu, kau sangat Lembut dan baik bagaikan bunga Azaleas itu"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yifan tanpa berminat untuk mejawab membiarkan namja tampan di depannya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa yang kau berikan kepada namja 'itu'?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang berharga"

"Kasih tau-"

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT

Belum selesai Yifan mengucapkan perkataannya handphonenya lebih dulu bergetar dengan segara dia mengambil benda persegi panjang di dalam kantongnya.

"Halo"

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi"

"..."

PIP

"Kenapa Yifan?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Guangzhou sekarang Lu, nanti malam akan ada pemotretan"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan ya"

"Iya, sampaikan salamku buat Mama. Bye"

"Bye"

...

19 April 2016

Namja yang memiliki paras cantik menawan di siang hari seperti ini masih saja bergelayut dengan selimut tebal dan juga kasur empuknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia ingin bangun dari tempat yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Bukankah itu memang kebiasaannya.

Bahkan bel berbunyi pun dia tidak mendengar. Maka harus sang Mama lah yang membukakan pintu untuk teman anaknya itu, sudah sangat diyakini kalau yang datang adalah salah satu teman namaj berparas cantik itu karena sudah sangat mendekati hari ulang tahunnya.

"Mama"

"Zitao! Astaga, ada apa kau semakin tinggi saja"

"Hehe, Mama juga tambah cantik"

"Sudahlah jangan menggoda Mama, ayo masuk dulu. Kau pasti mencari Luhan 'kan?"

"Iya, Ma. Dimana gege Ma?"

"Kau masuk saja ke kamarnya, nanti Mama bawakan ke kamar buat kalian berdua"

"Baik Ma"

Namja tinggi yang bernama Zitao tadi naik ke lantai 2 untuk menuju ke kamar Luhan si namja cantik yang masih asyik bergelayut dengan dunia mimpinya. Sudah terbiasa untuk Zitao keluar masuk kamar Luhan, apalagi kalau dia sedang ada urusan di Beijing. Zitao tidak pernah mau untuk tidur di hotel, dia pasti akan memilih menginap di rumah Luhan.

"GEGE!"teriak Zitao setelah melihat Luhan yang masih bergelayut dengan selimutnya. Tao mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan agar seempunya bangun tapi yang di dapat Tao malah tendangan maut dari Luhan yang membuat Tao meringis kesakitan. Kesal karena di tendang oleh Luhan, Tao bersmirk setelah mendapat sebuah ide yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Gege, rubikmu ku bawa pulang ke Qingdao ya. Dah~"

Baru saja Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya, mata namja yang tadi menendangnya langsung terbuka dan menatap tajam ke arah Tao.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, kau tidak akan pernah selamat Tuan Huang"

"Hehe, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya kok ge"

"Kau kenapa datang kesini pagi-pagi sekali"

"Kyaa! Gege sadar ini sudah jam 2 sore, pagi darimana"

"Ohhh jam 2, HAH?! JAM 2?!"dengan polosnya Tao menganggukan kepalanya membuat Luhan langsung meloncat dari kasurnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Luhan yang sudah berlari ke arah kamar mandi sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada sms yang masuk di handphonenya, Tao yang melihat mencoba membuka pesan yang masuk.

"Gege, managermu ngesms dia bilang pemotretannya dibatalkan"

Luhan yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut karena waktu tidurnya sudah terganggu.

"Sekarang ada apa kau kesini Tao? Apa ada urusan lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Terus?"

"Aku Cuma mau mengucapkan gege ulang tahun"jawab Tao dengan polosnya. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Tao berusaha menahan emosinya. Anak panda di depannya ini ke rumahnya terus mengganggu tidurnya Cuma buat mengucapkan ulang tahun. Kalau saja Luhan tidak mempunyai hati sudah dicekiknya namja manis di depannya.

"Cuma itu?"

"Iya, terus aku harus ngapain ge?"

Pengennya Luhan menggigit namja yang terlalu polos di depannya ini. Melihat Tao berdiri dari duduknya Luhan menahan emosinya dan menatap bingung ke arah Tao yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Luhan.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana Zitao?"

"Aku mau pulang ge"

"Setelah kau mengganggu tidurku dan yang ku dapat hanya ucapan doang, gak ada yang lain?"

Dengan polosnya Tao menggeleng dan melenggang pergi dari kamar Luhan meninggalkan namja cantik yang sudah emosi. Luhan sudah tidak memperdulikan kepergian Tao, dia hanya ingin menatap musim semi sebentar di balkon kamarnya.

"Apa kau mengingatnya, besok adalah hari spesialku?"tanya namja itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

...

20 April 2016

 **Saengil chukkae hamnida**

 **Saengil chukkae hamnida**

 **Saranghaenuen uri Luhan**

 **Saengil chukkae hamnida**

Luhan yang masih tertidur merasakan tidurnya terusik oleh suara nyanyian dari orang yang sangat dia kenal, Baba dan Mamanya.

"Mama"

"Selamat ulang tahun anakku"ucap Mama Luhan sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya dan mencium kening anak tersayangnya itu.

"Selama ulang tahun, Lu"ucap sang Baba yang juga mememluk anaknya itu.

Walaupun Luhan hanya merayakannya bersama kedua orang tuanya, itu sudah lebih dari kata cukup. Dia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun di dalam hatinya terdapat kerinduan kepada seseorang. Kegiatan keluarga itu terganggu saat suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Biar Mama saja yang buka"ucap Mama Luhan yang langsyng keluar kamar Luhan untuk membuka pintu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu dan membukanya, Mama Luhan terkejut akan siapa yang datang. Mama Luhan mematung di tempat melihat namja yang datang itu.

"Mama"

Panggilan dan suara yang sangat dirindukan oleh Mama Luhan, Mama Luhan masih menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Siapa yang da-"ekspresi yang Luhan keluarkan sangat mirip dengan Mamanya sebelumnya, terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

Bukannya menjawab namja itu malah menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke sampin rumah Luhan yang sudah dihias begitu indah dengan bunga Sakura,bunga Lilacs, bunga Forsythia dan bunga Azaleas. Bukan hanya Luhan yang mematung di tempat, tetapi Mama dan Baba Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang itu juga terkejut.

"Apa kau senang Lu-ge?"

"Yi-yixing?"

"Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan dia, ge"

Luhan menatap kembali ke arah namja yang tadi menarik tangannya, namja itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh Luhan.

"Lihatlah hyung, ini untukmu"

Luhan memandang ke arah hamparan bunga sakura yang bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun dengan tulisan hanja. Disamping bunga sakura itu terletak bunga Lilacs. Selain Bunga Lilacs, ada juga bunga Azaleas dan bunga Forsythia yang dirangkai seindah mungkin dengan bentuk simbol telekenesis dan wind, yang ditengahnya bertuliskan HunHan.

""Bunga sakura memiliki makna sebuah JANJI, hyung. Aku membawa bunga Sakura untuk hyung karena aku pernah janji kalau kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan, walaupun terpisah kita pastiakan bertemu lagi. Bunga sakura saat mekar tanpa pamrih, tanpa beban apapun, dengan ketulusan memberikan kepuasan dan kekaguman pada setiap orang untuk menikmatinya. Gugurnya bunga sakura akan disayangkan banyak orang. Hidup bunga sakura bak cermin keberhasilan seseorang, begitu kita mati maka orang akan kehilangan. Bunga Forsythia memiliki makna sebuah HARAPAN. Aku membawa bunga Forsythia karena aku menaruh harapanku di bunga itu saat aku ulang tahun kemarin, aku berharap saat ulang tahu hyung kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bunga Lilacs memiliki makna KECANTIKAN. Bunga Lilacs sangat cantik hyung, seperti dirimu. Bunga Lilacs adalah bunga musim semi yang sanagt cantik dan indah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melebihi keindahanmu dimataku, kau adalah hyungku yang paling indah. Begitu juga orang yang lahir saat musim semi dia akan memiliki kecantikan dan wajah secerah bunga Lilacs, seperti aku dan Xiumin hyung. Xiumin hyung dan kau memiliki wajah yang cantik dan cerah sedangkan aku memiliki wajah yang manis dan cerah. Dan yang terakhir bunga Azaleas. Bunga yang pernah hyung kirimkan saat ulang tahunku Bunga Azaleas memiliki makna LEMBUT. Bunga ini sangat mewakili sifat hyung yang lembut, dari balik bunga ini hyung juga menyampaikan pesan yang berarti untukku 'tolong jaga dirimu untukku' dan sekarang bunga ini ku berikan untuk hyung agar hyung selalu mengingat pesanku 'tolong jaga diri hyung untukku'"

Luhan sangat terharu dengan ucapan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak terbayang oleh dirinya kalau Sehun akan datang ke Beijing merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Luhan yaitu bagaimana bisa Sehun disini?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Sehunnie?"

'Sehunnie' panggilan yang sangat dirindukan oleh Sehun selama 2 tahun ini.

"Orang tuaku meminta izin kepada agensi kalau ada acara keluarga yang sangat penting di luar negeri, agensi memberikan aku libur selama 3 hari. Jadi selama 3 hari kita akan bersenang-senang hyung"

"Tunggu! Orangtuamu?"

"Ne"

"Kenapa, Hannie? Apa kami tidak boleh menginap disini?"Luhan yang melihat kedatangan dua suami istri paruh baya yang diyakini adalah orang tua Sehun langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan memeluknya.

"Bogoshipoyo, Eomma Appa"

"Nado Bogoshipo"

Selain Sehun yang memanggil kedua orangtua Luhan dengan panggilan Mama Baba, Luhan juga memanggil orang tua Sehun dengan panggilan Eomma Appa.

Dan hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat bahagia untuk Luhan karena ulang tahunnya dapat dirayakan bersama orang-orang yang sangat dicintai dan dirindukannya. Terutama adik kesayangannya "Oh Se Hoon atau Sehunnie"

.

.

.

end


End file.
